Porque Te Amo
by Koisumi-Yuuma
Summary: ¿Cómo rehacer su vida cuando ella se ha ido?, ¿Qué tanto eres capaz de hacer por aquella persona que amas?... "Mi deseo de estar con ella es tan fuerte que acabara conmigo"... "Entonces te quedaras en silencio... por su bien"..Una tumba vacía, un secreto que guardar, el egoísmo y el amor que se unen bajo limites desdibujados... todo esto lo hago por que te amo...
1. Miedo, Mirada

Porque te amo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Por desgracia, Vocaloid no me pertenece, si así fuera, Imitation Black ya seria un anime, Yuuma-sama seria el líder de VanN' Ice y habría un montón de yaoi y lemmon…(ok, creo que todos están felices de que no me pertenezca )

Advertencias: Dark-fic, o sea que no es un feliz y rosado fanfic. (Supongo que eso quedo claro con lo de dark ¿cierto?)

Paring: YuumaXMeikoXKaito

(A/N) bueeeeno, este es el primer fanfic que publico, aquí, la verdad es un poco distinto a lo que trabajo, pero quería probar con algo hetero (Inner: ¡ya era hora! ¡Mujer no todo es yaoi en esta vida!) o no te oiiiiigooo! (Inner: entonces ¿Por qué me contestas? ) cierra la boca e3e. Quiero dedicar este capitulo especialmente a _**12ABLR13 **_ porque ella me animó a publicarlo aquí, (Inner: por cierto niña, ¿Cuándo vas a publicar los tuyos?, nos tienes en ascuas mujer! )

bueno gente, sin mas que agregar… a leer.

**Capitulo 1. Miedo…Mirada.**

_Toc Toc Toc_

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, saco a la joven de sus pensamientos…

-Me-chan… soy yo

-Ha-haire- contesto con un poco de nerviosismo plasmado en su voz, casi de inmediato, cruzo la puerta un apuesto joven pelirrosa , alto y aparentemente bien educado, con una sonrisa en el rostro, hizo un reverencia para saludar a la chica.

Instintivamente desvió la mirada, se sentía nerviosa y tontamente asustada…pero ¿de que?, no había razón aparente para su miedo infundado, el joven frente a ella tenia perfectos modales y una amabilidad insuperable… entonces ¿Qué era lo que le asustaba de él?.

El dejo una bandeja con comida sobre la mesa de noche.

-Me-chan, el desayuno de hoy esta delicioso-

-Arigatou gozaimasu Yuuma-s…- Sus palabras se cortaron el momento en que levanto el rostro y su mirada se encontró con un par de orbes jade frente a ella, su respiración, al igual que su corazón se detuvieron durante una fracción de segundo, que fue todo el tiempo que pudo sostenerle la mirada antes de ocultarla. ¡Eso era!, su mirada… no era desagradable, muy por el contrario, siempre estaba llena de dulzura cuando se dirigía hacia ella, sin embargo, no era una dulzura que le produjera calidez, desde el primer momento en que le vio. Aquella tarde en que abrió los ojos por primera vez y se encontró con los de el, le temió, esa mirada le heló el corazón,

Absurdo, simplemente sonaba absurdo, pero no podía hacer que las circunstancias cambiaran por mucho que se esforzara, inevitablemente, terminaba esquivando a ese hombre que había sido tan bondadoso con ella.

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¡Craaaaaaz¡_

El escándalo que provoco el vaso de cristal al estamparse violentamente contra la pared y romperse en mil pedazos, silenció el barullo en la habitación.

-Kaito…- pronuncio Gakupo, el anfitrión de aquella improvisada fiesta sin molestia, mas bien, con preocupación.

-G-gommen kudasai- murmuro avergonzado el peliazul –En seguida limpio- dio su mejor sonrisa fingida a los presentes y salió casi corriendo, mas que para buscar algo con que limpiar su desorden, para escapar de aquella reunión que cada vez lo ponía mas incomodo. El silencio pronto fue sustituido por un montón de murmullos con respecto al comportamiento del joven Shion.

- Callaos todos de una vez—sentenció el de cabellera purpurea y de inmediato dejaron de chismorrear del asunto—vaya, pero que silenciosos….continúen en sus asuntos, que aquí no ha sucedido nada que tenga gran importancia- los invitados obedientes, regresaron a su festejo.

-Gakupo …- llamó su atención su amigo, un joven rubio de ojos azules, evidentemente menor que él.

-¿Qué sucede Len?

-Kaito-kun… me preocupa… ha estado mal desde "lo que sucedió"… aunque no quiera admitirlo, se que esta mal.

-Lo se Len, Lo se,

-tal vez debería ir a buscarlo.

-si, si eso te tranquiliza… creo que el necesita de un amigo en este momento y yo no puedo abandonar a mis invitados así como así—sin pensarlo mas, el rubio salió en busca de su amigo, lo buscó entre la gente que se aglomero en a estancia, pero no presto mucha atención, el ambiente ahí era demasiado abrumador como para que su amigo se encontrara en ese lugar. Salió al jardín, pero no había nadie, busco en la terraza, pero lo mismo, finalmente cayo en cuenta, de que su amigo se encontraba en un lugar bastante obvio. Cruzo de nuevo la estancia llena de gente hasta unas escaleras, llego al tercer piso, la música no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar hasta ese sitio y ya que todos, bueno, casi todos estaban en la fiesta, todo estaba escuro. No necesito de encender la luz, ignoro l resto de las puertas y automáticamente fue hasta la que se encontraba en medio del pasillo, pero al abrir la puerta, choco con alguien que salía del lugar…

(A/N): Bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo… he intentado dejarlo en suspenso, pero creo que no me ha salido muy bien u.u, bueno, espero que les guste, cualquier comentario háganmelo saber, con un Review w ¡son gratis! (Inner: eso que? e.e)


	2. Dolor… Negación

Porque te amo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Por desgracia, Vocaloid no me pertenece, si así fuera, Imitation Black ya seria un anime, Yuuma-sama seria el líder de VanN' Ice y habría un montón de yaoi y lemmon…(ok, creo que todos están felices de que no me pertenezca )

Advertencias: Dark-fic, o sea que no es un feliz y rosado fanfic. (supongo que eso quedo claro con lo de dark ¿cierto?)

Paring: YuumaXMeikoXKaito

(A/N)w yo estar feliz!... aunque no recibí muchos comentarios, los que tuve fueron excelentes (Inner: XD no podíamos pedir mas)Bueno, bueno, tomen esto como un regalo atrasado de Sn Valentín (Inner: con faltas de ortografía, pero de corazón u.u… disculpen intentaremos mejorar)

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mis tres fieles seguidoras:

Uke- Hime -Sama

Sophie Keehl

12ABLR13

Y a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este mal intento de fic(Inner: pero no comentan u.u), Bueno, ¡A leer!

Cpitulo 2. Dolor… Negación

No necesito de encender la luz, ignoro el resto de las puertas y automáticamente fue hasta la que se encontraba en medio del pasillo, pero al abrir la puerta, choco con alguien que salía del lugar…

-¡Auch!—se quejo la otra persona

-Ay…!Kaito!

-Len-chan – el peliazul sonrió alegremente al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo

- Ah, bueno, buscaba una escoba y recogedor, pero entre tanta oscuridad me perdí y acabe aquí- la escusa de su amigo era simplemente patética ¡quien se pierde en su propia casa?, aun con oscuridad, había vivido ahí por 4 años, además ¡por que no encendió la luz?.

-Eso se arreglaba encendiendo la luz, baka – el rubio movió su mano hacia el interruptor que estaba dentro de la habitación pero de inmediato, fue detenido por el mayor, Len no necesitó palabras para entender la acción de su amigo, a Kaito simplemente no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar, poco a poco, Kaito escondió el rostro en el hombro del menor.

-Len-chan, no enciendas la luz…. Con la energía que se esta gastando en la fiesta, terminaremos pagando una fortuna por la electricidad, hay que ahorrar un poco – nuevamente una excusa tonta, pero esta vez Len no argumento nada en contra, aunque la voz de su amigo sonaba cantarina y alegre, la manga de su camiseta ya estaba mojada por las lagrimas, instintivamente le abrazo, el otro no se resistió, aunque no lo dijera, en esos momentos necesitaba un abrazo.

-Kaito…ya no deberías hacer esto… te esta dañando—le reprendió el rubio.

-¿de que estas hablando Len-chan?, ya te dije que termine aquí por accidente

-¿esperas que crea que terminaste en la habitación de Meiko-san por accidente?—el peliazul ya no argumento nada, el otro solo suspiro con resignación—Kaito … se que es duro aceptar su muerte pero… atormentarte no hará que regrese… no te estoy diciendo que la olvides o que no pienses en ella, pero ya ha pasado casi un año y t…

-¡Len-chan, amo la canción que acaba de comenzar!, ¡hay que ira bailar antes de que termine!—Interrumpió enérgica y alegremente a su amigo y sin darle tiempo a nada lo arrastro hacia la planta baja, en donde se interno entre las personas y comenzó a bailar apartándose de Len, quien lo observo con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración, fue junto a Gakupo.

-¿Qué tal te fue Len?

-Ese baka…- suspiro—Lo encontré llorando en el cuarto de Meiko-san, ero como siempre lo negó todo y luego evadió el tema con excusas estúpidas—Ambos amigo se quedaron viendo a su amigo, que de pronto había perdido toda la alegría con la que bajo y ahora estaba inmóvil en medio de la pista de baile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o

-Me-chan… ¿Me quieres?- Le pregunto el joven pelirrosa a la castaña, mientras la acunaba en sus brazos, empleo un dulce tono un tanto infantil.

-Hai- contesto la joven y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante quien sonrió ante la respuesta, luego bostezo.

-AAaaaww….mmm… ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir—la joven solo asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en el rostro, en medio de la oscuridad que los cobijaba, se sentía muy agusto con Yuuma, en medio de las sombras que ocultaban esa mirada que tanto la ponía intranquila – Ne… ¿puedo dormir aquí esta noche?.

-Hai

Después de un rato, ambos se sumieron en un profundo sueño, abrazados, sonrientes…

(A/N) :He aquí el segundo cap, es corto lo se… pero es que en mi libreta se veía mas… bueno, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible .

Bueno porfa dejen RR :D

Besos

KY


	3. Amor, Cautiverio

Porque te amo

Descargo de responsabilidad: ¿en serio me van a obligar a decirlo?... vale, vale… Vocaloid no me pertenece… () bien, ya me hicieron llorar…

Advertencias: Dark-fic, o sea que no esperen mucha felicidad

Paring: YuumaXMeikoXKaito

(A/N): Hooolaaa!, Me estar feliz w (Inner: No es para menos, una lectora mas yupi!)gracias a todos los que se detienen a leer esta locura y mas aun, que comentan, mil gracias:

Andyy' de Lioncourt

Uke- Hime -Sama

Sophie Keehl

12ABLR13

Bueno, este capitulo es mas se habla un poquito mas sobre Meiko y Yuuma, sin mas que decir !A leer!

Capítulo 3. Amor… Cautiverio.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió fue el vacio junto a ella, precipitadamente busco en la habitación con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro del joven que había compartido su lecho la noche anterior.

-Yuu-chan… - le llamo, pero no hubo respuesta, finalmente, opto por levantarse y buscarlo en el resto del departamento, aunque sabia que no lo encontraría, se fijo en el reloj de su taburete, marcaba las 9:30, seguramente se había ido al trabajo.

Un gruñido de su estomago, reclamo alimento, así que bajo a la cocina, no le sorprendió ser recibida por el agradable roma de un desayuno ya preparado, Yuuma tenia la costumbre de prepararle todo, se acercó a la mesa y se topo con la habitual nota.

"_Espero que sea de tu agrado Ohime-sama… por favor tenme en tus pensamientos, que yo te tendré en los míos_

_Yuuma"_

Aquellas palabras siempre conseguían arrancarle una sonrisa, y es que esa era la parte que amaba de Yuuma, y es que si, lo amaba profundamente, y sabia que el también la amaba y se lo demostraba, a su manera, pero lo hacia finalmente.

Terminó su desayuno y lavo los platos muy rápido, así que comenzó a divagar por la vivienda, era bastante amplia pero ya la concia de memoria, la había recorrido miles de veces, de pronto, le pareció que era bastante pequeña provocándole cierta ansiedad, le pasaba siempre que se quedaba sola y por mas que se prometiera dejar de actuar de esa manera, no lo conseguía, aunque tratara de evitar pensar en el hecho de que estaba…cautiva.

-Cálmate Meiko… no hay nada de que preocuparse—Mas que cualquier cosa, por costumbre, se acerco a una de las ventanas, para reafirmar aquello que le incomodaba… Estaban total y completamente selladas, no solo tenían un candado, habían sido canceladas para que no pudieran ser abiertas y un grueso cristal esmerilado la cubría, permitiendo apenas el paso de una tenue luz, sin saber la razón, su pulso se acelero, no entendía sus sentimientos, aquello era lo mas natural, sin pensarlo corrió hacia la perta, pero se detuvo abruptamente atan solo unos pasos de ella, respiro hondo y se tranquilizo. Por unos eternos instantes contemplo la puerta, debía dimitir que no le agradaba del todo quedarse ahí, deseaba saber que había mas allá de esas paredes color beige a las que estaba tan acostumbrada, pero no debía, se reprendió así misma por siquiera considerar esa opción

"_Me-chan… por favor, entiende que hago esto….__**porque te amo**__"_

Meditó las palabras que alguna vez su protector le dijo, no había razón alguna para su comportamiento, así que sin pensar mas en asunto, se retiro a su recamara…

0—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—0

Un elegante deportivo rojo se estaciono frente a un edificio ubicado en un barrio aparentemente de mala muerte y de él bajó un apuesto joven castaño, por su vestimenta podía notarse que no vivía en ese sitio, portaba una pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa color vino, evidentemente ropa muy fina, sacó de su bolsillo una nota y verifico que estaba en la dirección correcta, dio un largo suspiro y se adentro en el edificio.

-Tan puntual como siempre…- Su anfitrión hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenia – Meito-kun…

0—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—0

Por millonésima vez miraba el álbum de fotos que Yuuma le había regalado cuando "despertó", nunca se cansaba de verlo, ahí estaban recopilados todos los recuerdos que compartía con el; sonrió al pensar en ello y luego se rio de si misma por sentirse asustada, no había razón alguna para estarlo, desde siempre Yuuma había procurado su bien. El había sido su único apoyo desde que despertó en aquella cama de hospital, completamente en blanco, Yuuma jamás la dejo, cualquiera se habría hartado de que no recordara nada y la habría abandonado, pero el se quedo a su lado todo el tiempo y le ayudo a recuperarse, se encontraba en deuda con el y quería recompensárselo de alguna forma…

"_¿Me quieres?"_

Cuántas veces se lo había preguntad, y siempre respondía que si, pero ahora no solo se lo diría, se lo demostraría…

0—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—0

-Ne, Meito-kun ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?—pregunto el joven pelirosa con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, su invitado solo negó con la cabeza

-Sin rodeos por favor, ambos sabemos por qué estoy aquí… Yuuma—El aludido adoptó entonces una expresión de seriedad.

-No has cambiado en nada, tan directo como siempre… - suspiro, luego saco del bolsillo de su saco un sobre se lo entrego a Meito, quien de inmediato lo abrió y vacio su contenido. Varias fotografías, diez en total, cayeron sobre el escritorio que les separaba.

Las contemplo un largo rato y una sonrisa agridulce se formo en sus labios, a la vez que las lágrimas se asomaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ella esta muy bien

El joven castaño pensó en decir algo más, pero a final de cuentas opto por callar, miro con detalle cada una de las fotografías, tomándose su tiempo para cada una, perdió la noción del tiempo, a decir verdad, perdió noción de la realidad, solo le hizo reaccionar la voz de Yuuma.

-Bien, Meito-kun, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo… pero no me es posible, así que… - le extendió la mano, pidiéndole algo.

-Entonces vete,

-Muy gracioso Meito-kun, pero sabes que no puedes quedártelas—Meito endureció su expresión, pero finalmente resignado le entrego todas las fotografías a Yuuma quien encendió un cerillo…y las quemó.

- Bueno, fue un placer, hasta la próxima Meito-kun…- Yuuma se levanto de su asiento , pero antes de salir por la puerta le dio una advertencia a su acompañante sin dirigirle la mirada– por cierto, supongo que no debo recordártelo, pero por si acaso, no intentes seguirme, mis amigos se te vigilaran por si acaso—dicho esto abandono aquella improvisada oficina en el ultimo piso del edificio, subió a su auto y se perdió en la carretera.

Meito por su parte, seguía meditativo, tomo los restos de las fotografías, casi todas se habían veleto cenizas, solo quedaba el fragmento de una, donde podía distinguirse una cabellera castaña…

(A/N): Bueno… he aquí el capo XD, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, pero no soy muy buena en eso, intente hacerlo interesante, espero que les haya gustado, si es así ¡por favor comenten!. Por ultimo… quizás en el próximo capi haya lemmon, o limme, aun no lo decido, así que se aceptan sugerencias, tratare de hacerlo factible por si alguien se siente incomodo con esto, pueda saltarlo y no perder el hilo de la historia, bueno, sin mas

Hasta la próxima

Besos

KY


	4. Aniversario-Dsitracción

(A/N): u/u Hola queridos lectores…. Se que les debo una explicación, pero como a lo mejor ya quieren leer el cap, lo dejamos para el final

Capítulo 4 Aniversario… Distracción

Las campanas de la iglesia repicaron por tercera vez anunciando la última llamada. Un joven de cabellos azules yacía aún frente al espejo, pero no contemplaba su reflejo en el, mas bien parecía mirar hacia la nada.

POM, POM, POM

-¡Kaito... Date prisa y sal de una vez que vamos tarde!—El joven fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por los fuertes golpes en la puerta y la voz de su amigo menor.

-Are, are… Len-chan, gommen, estaré listo pronto – la voz de Kaito sonaba a una combinación de disculpa y entusiasmo mal fingido, lo que suavizó un poco al rubio.

-¡Date prisa entonces, los demás ya te estamos esperando! – Len se dirigió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con los demás – No puedo creer que aun no termina de arreglarse—farfullaba para si mismo. A decir verdad hacia más de dos horas que Kaito había terminado de arreglarse pero literalmente aun no estaba listo, aun así, no podía hacerse esperar mas, y dando un largo suspiro salió de la habitación.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0—0

Las últimas gotas cayeron de la regadera, Meito se enredó una toalla en la cintura y salió del baño para vestirse; sin embargo, se encontró con un visitante.

- Mikuo... pero que sorpresa- Saludó el castaño a su amigo, el peliacua quedó sin aliento ante la vista del torso desnudo de Meito aun con algunas gotas resbalando por su piel, se mordió el labio intentando disimularlo.

-Meito... kun... yo, pensé que tal vez no querrías ir solo a la ceremonia- Mikuo desvió la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Eres muy amable amigo...- Meito le regalo su mejor sonrisa y el joven Hatsune sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas. Tan solo unos minutos después ambos se dirigían, en el auto de Meito, hacia la ceremonia en honor al primer aniversario de la muerte de Sakine Meiko...

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0—0

Fueron los sesenta minutos mas tortuosos para Kaito; anteriormente solo había tenido que fingir que estaba bien durante pequeñísimos lapsos de tiempo, esta vez había sido una hora completa, tenia las mejillas adoloridas de tanto fingir una sonrisa, pero ya había terminado, se encontraba en el cementerio, justo frente a la lapida de su amada.

_**''Aquí yacen los restos de Meiko Sakine**_

_**Donde quiera que se encuentre, sepa que sus amigos y familiares le aman ''**_

-Me-chan...- El joven Shion acaricio la lapida - gommen... no he traído flores...porque...s-se que a ti n-no te g-ustan es-as c-cursil-rias - Ese fue el limite del chico, su voz se quebró y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer; sin embargo ya no lo oculto mas, las dejo fluir libremente. A unos cuantos metros, sus amigos le miraban con compasión.

-Deberíamos dejarle a solas... - sugirió Gakupo y los presentes comenzaron a retirarse, menos uno, Len, que no parecía estar muy convencido y miraba a su amigo peliazul con preocupación - Len... vamos - le animo Gakupo

-Pero

-Si ha callado por tanto tiempo, es porque no quería que le viésemos así... necesita su privacidad... le hará bien - El rubio asintió y salió junto con los demás, pero aun con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0—0

Las personas comenzaban a salir, Mikuo observaba a su amigo, le preocupaba, sabia que Meito adoraba a su hermana y que su muerte le había afectado mucho, por eso esperaba que el fuese el mas comprometido con lo del aniversario, sin embargo, paso mas de la mitad de la ceremonia religiosa fuera, hablando por teléfono con quien sabe quien, sonaría egoísta, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto pesar, la persona con quien estuviese hablando debía ser muy importante para abandonar de esa manera el homenaje de su hermana. Por fin Meito se despegó del celular y fue junto a su amigo.

-Mikuo... - miró de reojo al que una vez fue su futuro cuñado - creo que debemos irnos...

Durante el camino de regreso a casa un denso silencio los envolvió a ambos provocando que Mikuo perdiera la noción del tiempo, únicamente fue consiente de que el auto se había detenido, cuando Meito dio un largo suspiro y se recargo en su hombro.

- Gracias...- Las palabras del castaño fueron apenas un débil susurro, aun así Mikuo pudo escucharlas a la perfección.

-No tienes nada que agradecer - El peliacua acaricio cariñosamente el cabello de su amigo, le notaba decaído y emocionalmente agotado, quería que su amigo supiera que contaba con el pero no tenia idea de lo que ocurría.

BREEEEEEEEEEEEP

El celular de Meito los saco del trance en el que se habían sumido ambos. Casi con prisa, el castaño miro el mensaje que acababa de recibir

-Gommen... Debo irme ya- Mikuo quiso preguntar que era tan importante que lo ponía así, pero no se atrevió, simplemente bajo del auto y se limito a ver como se alejaba.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0—0

Casi dos horas habían pasado desde que había quedado solo en el cementerio pero para Kaito el tiempo era imperceptible, estaba tan sumergido en su mundo que apenas fue consiente de que alguien se dirigía hacia el.

-Tiempo sin vernos...Kaito-kun...- Aquella voz le resulto tan familiar como incomoda...

-Yuuma...

(A/N): Gommenasai! TToTT, en verdad no quería tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo, pero es que un montón de cosas ocurrieron….Hice un trato con una amiga, y yo no publicaría hasta que ella lo hiciera (sus historias son buenas, pero nunca las termina la mujer), en fin, publico una de unos chicos que no conocía y OMG!, me hice adicta a ellos, investigue y vi todo cuanto pude…. Además, la historia ya la había terminado, pero cuando la leí para revisarla, me di cuenta de que Meito le robaba por completo el protagonismo a Yuuma-sama o….. No quería que eso pasara e intente reacomodar la historia, pero no quedaba conforme con el resultado… en fin…. Creo que la cejare como estaba en un principio (Perdóname Yuuma-sama!) y le hare otro fic a mi amorcito Yuuma, tal vez una precuela de este. Y con respecto al Lemmon, como no comentaron acerca de eso, decidí aplazarlo, pero ustedes díganme como va el asunto. Gracias por leer

Beso

KY


	5. Encuentros pasados y futuros

Porque te amo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Por desgracia, Vocaloid no es mío, pero creo que eso ya lo saben XD... si me perteneciera ya hubiera un montón de temporadas ovas y películas

Advertencias: Dark-fic, o sea que no es un feliz y rosado fanfic. (Supongo que eso quedo claro con lo de dark ¿cierto?)

Paring: YuumaXMeikoXKaito

(A/N) Bueeeno...0/0 (avergonzada y jugando con sus dedos), creo que les debo una explicación por mi desaparición, la verdad ya no pensaba seguir con la historia por un problemón de plagio, como que ya no me daba confianza publicar en ningún lado...pero al final no pude dejarlo así, no me siento a gusto dejándola incompleta, así que estoy de vuelta XD

Gracias por la comprensión y me disculpo por la espera...sin mas… a leer! XD

Capitulo 5: Encuentros pasados y futuros

Casi dos horas habían pasado desde que había quedado solo en el cementerio pero para Kaito el tiempo era imperceptible, estaba tan sumergido en su mundo que apenas fue consiente de que alguien se dirigía hacia el.  
>Tiempo sin vernos...Kaito-kun... Aquella voz le resulto tan familiar como incomoda...<p>

—Yuuma... —Se quedo en shock, no esperaba encontrarse con el en ese lugar. Aunque el peliazul aun le daba la espalda a Yuma, podía sentir claramente sus pasos acercándose, se vio entonces invadido por la furia ante la desfachatez del ojiverde, pero su propio temperamento lo mantenía inmóvil; quiso hacer un intento y echar al intruso de ah , pero una tercera voz lo detuvo.

—Kaito… —Meito se encontraba a lado del pelirrosa, sosteniendo un ostentoso arreglo de rosas blancas.

— Meito-kun... Que ha venido a hacer el aquí ?... —Aquellas palabras fueron un susurro apenas para si mismo, se reprendió mentalmente por no poder expresar su molestia abiertamente. — Que no se te olvide... el quería a mi hermana tanto como tu... también tiene derecho a estar aquí ...

El joven Shion por su parte tenía muchos argumentos para rebatir la opinión del castaño, pero no hablo, no quería discutir con el hermano de Meiko y menos frente a su tumba, así que tragándose su rabia opto por irse.

Mientras tanto, Yuuma no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, tomo el arreglo floral de entre las manos del castaño, lo deposito con desdén sobre la tumba y se encamino hacia la salida.

— Ja,ja,ja — Soltó una sonora carcajada, luego se acerco a Meito — Excelente actuación Meito-kun… — Con total confianza, o mejor dicho, descaro, se acerco excesivamente a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla — Creo que te has ganado un premio... — Luego salió con aires de grandeza.

Por otro lado, Meito casi sintió asco por la emoción que le produjeron aquellas palabras, miro a la lapida de manera suplicante.

— Perdóname Me-chan... esto lo hago solo por ti... tu... tu sabes que es por... bah! — Cayó en cuenta de que ningún caso ten a hablar con aquella tumba bacía.

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El peliazul entro a la casa, siendo cuidadoso de no alertar a nadie de su presencia, deprisa se dirigió a la última habitación del pasillo y se encerró con pestillo.

— Me-chan... — Miro con melancolía el peque o marco que haba sobre el taburete, en El aparecía una fotografía del peliazul, Meiko y Yuuma. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que la tomaron; habían ido a la playa, Kaito quería que fuesen únicamente el y su, entonces, amiga Meiko, después de un divertido día, al fin se declararía; sin embargo cuando los demás se enteraron del viaje, se alistaron a acompañarlos. No le habría molestado tanto, si Yuuma no se hubiera apropiado de la atención de la castaña durante todo el día; aun así , no se atrevió a expresar queja alguna, sabia de antemano que rivalizaba con el por el amor de Meiko, y que la chica le tenia un inmenso cariño por una amistad de años, temía que Meiko se molestara con el, si se quejaba por Yuuma, ya en varias ocasiones ella le había reñido por pelear con su mejor amigo.

Con varias cartas a favor del pelirrosa, decidió apostar a su ultima jugada, la llevaría a un paseo romántico por la playa, los dos solos, sin embargo, una vez mas Yuuma les impuso su presencia y el no pudo oponerse a que les acompañara, por eso en la fotografía tanto el, como el ojiverde, salían mirándose de mala manera, a espaldas de una sonriente Meiko que estaba entre ellos, la foto la tomaron a mitad del paseo, luego, tuvieron que regresara casa; Kaito, al no querer perder su oportunidad, tuvo que hacer una confesión publica en la camioneta, de regreso. Ese fue uno de los días mas felices de su vida, porque ella lo había aceptado...

Sonrió con amargura ante sus recuerdos, especialmente por lo que acababa de suceder.

_" Baka si querías que estuviéramos a solas, lo hubieras dicho… Ne, Bakaito de ahora en adelante si algo no te gusta, solo dilo …. Debes formarte un carácter fuerte, porque ahora, no quiero que nadie aparte de mi te mangoneé Oíste?..."_

Meiko siempre le decía esas cosas con una linda sonrisa en los labios, acompañada de un tierno beso.

_"Te prometo que así será Me-chan"_

Entonces se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo izquierdo en un intento de frenar el llanto, pero no pudo.

— Go... gommenasai... Me-chan... gomenasai... no he mantenido mi promesa... — Con cada palabra, el llanto era mas fuerte, se sentía culpable, pero a la vez confundido. Por una parte Yuuma nunca le agrado debido a la malicia y hostilidad que había siempre dirigida hacia su persona, pero por otra parte era el mejor amigo de Meiko y tal pareciera que ella nunca noto su maldad; de hecho, estaba seguro de que el había intentado separarlos mas de una vez y convencer a Meiko de estar con el, aun cuando ella ya era su prometida. Todo era demasiado confuso para Kaito, no sabia que era mejor, respetar su propio sentir, tal y como lo había prometido; o respetar la amistad de Yuuma y Meiko.

— Me-chan…— Tomo el retrato entre sus manos, concentrado en la imagen de Meiko — ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste aquí solito?... aho... ahora yo... no se que... es lo que debo hacer— No pudo evitar que de nuevo su voz se quebrara ante las lagrimas.

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando regreso a su auto, Yuuma ya lo esperaba abordo. "Un premio", definitivamente eso era bueno, durante todo este tiempo había hecho todo lo que Yuuma le pedía con tal de obtener noticias de su hermana.

— Parece que mis palabras te han alegrado Meito-kun — El tono de voz entre juguetón y de burla que Yuuma empleo, hizo que Meito se tensara, estaba ilusionado, si, pero el pelirrosa llevaba un juego macabro en el que no le gustaba ver feliz a nadie y su entusiasmo podría alentarle a hacer una mala jugada, ese miedo selló sus labios en un silencio sepulcral.

— Bien, pero no podemos hablar aquí... busquemos un lugar donde puédanos hablar ...sin ser molestados — Odiaba ese tono casi de coquetería que usaba para ridiculizarlo, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo por su hermana. Arranco y salieron a toda velocidad. Un par de días después se encontraban rumbo a algún lugar lejos de la ciudad.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de camino, Yuuma le ordeno que se detuviera.

— Este es el lugar

— Estas loco?!, Por que tiene que ser en este lugar?!

— Porque yo lo digo. — Meito bajo del auto resignado.

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suspiro con preocupación, hacia ya un rato que Miku le hacia platica, pero no había atendido ni una palabra, tampoco había probado su comida, no tenia apetito, estaba preocupado por Meito, no lo había visto desde la ceremonia de su hermana, ni siquiera atendía a sus llamadas.

— Si sigues mirando con tanta intensidad la ventana, el vidrio terminara por desgastarse — Miku inflo las mejillas fingiendo molestia.

— Nee-san... gommen

— Mikuo-chan... — Le sonrió, no le gustaba ver a su hermano menor tan decaído — Se trata de Mei-chan?

La simple mención del chico le hizo sonrojar, pero no podía permitir que lo notaran.

— Si tanto le quieres... lucha

— Shhhh! Nee-san — No solo le alarmo que se hubiera dado cuenta, sino que lo dijera en voz alta en el restaurante. Miku amplio mas su sonrisa por haber acertado, el en cambio se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que su hermana había utilizado un diminutivo para que nadie notara que se trataba de un chico.

— Anda, ya me aburrí aquí, y a ti te haría bien distraerte, te mostrare el resto de la ciudad

Se dejo arrastrar por su hermana mayor. Había sido una buena idea ir a visitarla, la extrañaba mucho, siempre habían estado juntos, hasta que cumplió seis años y Miku diez, sus padres se separaron así que ella se fue vivir a otra ciudad con su padre, entonces Meito se convirtió en su apoyo, continuaba en contacto con su hermana mediante E-mails y teléfono, pero no se volvieron a ver en persona sino hasta hace tres años que su madre murió y su padre se fue del país.

Fueron hasta una parte de la ciudad que no era muy concurrida, pero ahí se encontraba el mejor mercado, según Miku, con tiendas ecológicas.

— Vayamos primero a la tienda de ropa hindú — La chica estaba tan emocionada que tomo la delantera; fue justo entonces que el chico Hatsune vio pasar un auto rojo, un convertible con la capota montada y juraría que Meito iba al volante, aunque era absurdo, su amigo nada tenia que hacer en esa ciudad.

La curiosidad le pudo mas, miro en la dirección en que se había ido su hermana y no la vio, así pues, sintiéndose un poco mal por dejarla, fue tras el auto.

Lo siguió con sigilo durante unas cuadras mas, aun no sabia quienes eran los pasajeros, pues los cristales ahumados limitaban su campo de visión. Vio entrar el auto en el aparcamiento de un Motel de baja categoría, se adentro en el también, pero quizás hubiera preferido no averiguar nada. Vio, con gran tristeza, como bajaba Meito y luego se dirigía a la puerta del copiloto y para ayudar a Yuuma, después ambos se dirigieron al motel y alquilaron una habitación.

Con el corazón destrozado, salió de ahí sin ser visto por los que el pensó amantes; regreso al mercado y se dejo guiar por su hermana, quiso distraerse con las compras, pero no lo logro, su mente ya había maquinado demasiadas posibilidades en poco tiempo y todas ellas en plan amoroso de esos dos.

_"Que tonto fui al preocuparme por el... yo casi muriéndome de angustia y el estaba demasiado ocupado tirándose a ese pelirrosa como para contestar mis llamadas "_

Ahora todo había cobrado sentido para Mikuo, las llamadas y salidas, la distracción, todo era por causa de Yuuma... incluso que estuvieran en esa ciudad era lógico, en ese lugar nadie los conocía ni molestaría, podían andar a sus anchas. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, de pronto sintió los protectores brazos de su hermana rodeándole, no le reprendió ni le pidió explicaciones, simplemente lo dejo desahogarse.

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La recepcionista los había mirado de una extraña manera, y no era para menos eran dos hombres jóvenes que alquilaban una sola habitación por una noche, sin equipaje, era vergonzoso, pero ya comprendía el plan de Yuuma, de esa manera nadie les molestaría.

— Bien, ya estamos aquí... hablemos

— No seas tan impaciente Meito-kun... si tardamos tan poco tiempo les parecerá raro a estas personas.

— A mi no me importan estas personas.

— A mi si — De pronto dejo ese tono dulce y empleo uno de tétrica seriedad — No pienso dejar lugar a sospecha alguna — Se sentó en la cama y lo pensó un par de minutos — Aunque la única reputación que estaría en juego aquí es la tuya Meito-kun... — Sonrió con cinismo y retomo el tono suave — Porque yo me he asegurado de dejar una impresión de perfecto uke

— Co...como quieras — Meito desvió la mirada molesto, le había hecho sonrojar con la inapropiada broma.

Las horas transcurrieron de manera lenta y tortuosa para Meito; entre la ridícula fachada tras la que tuvieron que ocultar su encuentro y la desesperante calma de su acompañante, sentía que enloquecería si eso no terminaba pronto.

— Creo que ya es tiempo suficiente ... te diré las cosas antes de que explotes — Yuuma hablaba con total calma mientras dejaba su tarro sobre la mesa de noche, habían pedido unas bebidas para pasar el tiempo. Meito no hablo, solo le miro expectante.

— Veras... últimamente Me-chan me ha pedido ... — Hizo un mohín — Amistades... ciertamente no veo necesidad de ello ya que me tiene a mi... pero me gustaría complacerla.

— Eso quiere decir que... — Meito no pudo ni terminar su frase, la emoción que le produjo ese comienzo se robo el aire de sus pulmones, todo pintaba por buen camino.

— Que no se me ocurre una mejor amistad que la de alguien que no le haría daño abriendo la bocota de mas — Yuuma presiono con rudeza las mejillas de Meito en un gesto amenazante. Luego bebió el resto de su cerveza de un trago para irse, no sin antes decir sus condiciones.

— Claro esta, yo decidiré donde y cuando será el encuentro... ah, y creo que esta de mas decirte que si haces una tontería lo pagaras caro...

Aun solas en la habitación, Meito no salía del shock... vería a su hermana, finalmente sentía que todo había valido la pena ...

nwn seeeh, este capitulo fue mas largo (Para compensarlas pro la tardanza), ahora si, el que sigue tiene Limme seguro (Al final no me atrevi a poner un lemmon) (Inner: e.e Bromeas? has escrito cosas peores mujer) Pero jamás algo hetero 0/0...en fin, disculpen si tiene faltas de ortografía, no son mi fuerte

**AVISO:**

Tengo escritos también algunos One-shot con anécdotas de cuando Kaito y Meiko estaban juntos, de la amistad de Yuuma y los demás vocaloids también...¡Os gustaría que los publicara?, les diré que...si Recibo 5 Reviews diciendo que si, los publicare también n.n

Bueno, que estén bien,

Besos

KY


	6. Amor, Dolor

(N/A): -sale con un impermeable para recibir los tomatazos- Ya se ya se que tarde demaciado (Inner: e.e# demaciado? nooo... lo que le sigue! O_o#) bueno bueno yo espero que mis lindas, hermosas, amables y muy inteligentes lectoras me perdonen TTwTT (Inner: e.e no te lo mereces, mejor ve ya con el capitulo) u.u haii

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Capitulo 6. Amor... Dolor**

Lunes por la mañana, hacía ya media hora que el despertador había sonado, pero él no se levantaba ni mostraba señales de querer hacerlo.

¡PAS, PAS, PAS !

-Kaito, más te vale estar levantado!... Que se hace tarde baka!

Era la tercera vez que Len golpeaba su puerta intentando apresurarlo, pero no hizo caso, de una patada se sacó las sabanas de encima, si bien no tenía ánimos de ir a la universidad, tampoco deseaba seguir durmiendo, sin mucho entusiasmo se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Joder Kaito que es tarde !

Esta vez fue Gakupo quien grito, al no recibir ninguna respuesta miro a su amigo Len, ambos estaban preocupados; desde la tarde del sábado Kaito se había encerrado en su habitación al regresar del cementerio y no había salido más que para comprar helado un par de veces al día.

-No podemos dejarlo ahí, pero tampoco podemos faltar a clase, te llevare a tus clases y de camino a las mías llamare a alguien para que venga a verlo...

Len solo asintió con la cabeza, si bien no le tranquilizaba, la propuesta de Gakupo parecía ser lo mejor. Así, ambos abordaron el Viper negro del chico Kamui y partieron.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En ese lugar ya era de noche y el transito nocturno escaso. Un ostentoso Mercedes negro con el estéreo a todo volumen cruzaba con excesiva velocidad las calles, aun así no parecía perturbar el sueño de los citadinos ya acostumbrados a los escándalos de la ciudad. Finalmente se adentró en una residencia a las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar era bastante grande y evidentemente lujoso, aunque el descuidado jardín q rodeaba la casa le daba un aire de abandono, el césped estaba crecido, los arbustos habían perdido la forma decorativa y la fuente yacía bajo un montón de hiervas, inactiva. La casa en cambio era otra historia, a primera vista habitable y limpia, un lugar como aquel requería de bastantes sirvientes q se encargaran de su mantenimiento pero el dueño de todo aquello no podía permitírselo, la protección de su secreto importaba más que cualquier otra cosa, Yuuma apenas permitía que una anciana entrara una vez a la semana a hacer la limpieza del hogar y encargarse de la lavandería, se trataba de una vieja araña y ambiciosa de nombre Moira que sabía que no le convenía enemistarse con su patrón y que por el contrario, su discreción le beneficiaba en demasía, cada jueves llegaba a la residencia y hacia su trabajo sin hacer preguntas ni involucrase demasiado en lo que no era de su incumbencia.

El auto quedo mal estacionado con un derrapan, el pelirrosa salió del auto con una enorme sonrisa, evidentemente traía unas cuantas copas encima, tambaleante entro en la casa.

-Me-chan taddaimaaa!

Se estremeció al escuchar el tono cantarín, miro de dónde provenía pero su cuerpo parecía negarse a avanzar.

-Me-chaaaaan...Me-chaaan

Era cada vez más insistente y comenzaba a teñirse ligeramente con molestia, se le hizo un hueco en el estómago al oír los pasos acercándose a la habitación, respiraba con dificultad, cada musculo del cuerpo se le había adormecido...

-Yuu-chaaan!

Una voz interna le reprocho por anunciar que continuaba despierta

-Me-chaaaan

Corrió a abrazarla con fuerza, la castaña se sentía un tanto incomoda pero se alegraba de volver a verlo.

-Me extrañaste?...

Al calor del alcohol que recorría su sangre los labios de su acompañante lucían mucho más tentadores que de costumbre, ella se congeló con la atrevida cercanía del joven.

-Me extrañaste? - Insistió; ella apenas atino a asentir con la cabeza, Yuuma la tomo por la cintura pegándola mas a su cuerpo, acaricio su espalda, llevaba una polera holgada y liviana de color blanco que dejaba al descubierto la nívea piel de sus hombros.

-Me-chan…

-Yuu-ch….

Cuando menos lo esperaba los labios del pelirrosa se posaron en los suyos, fue sorpresivo y no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquel era su primer beso, ya en varias ocasiones había leído o visto en algún programa de televisión acerca de lo importante que debía ser ese suceso para cualquier mujer y añuque ella nunca había pensado en como seria, también deseaba que fuera perfecto, se esforzó por corresponder, pero aquello no era como en las películas, en ese beso no había ternura y delicadeza, solo hambre, desesperación. Incapaz de reaccionar con la misma ferocidad y tosquedad del chico comenzó a sentirse angustiada y asfixiada. Para cuando Yuuma corto el contacto, ella seguía confundida, de pronto se sintió avergonzada y un tanto triste, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada al respecto, cuando menos lo pensó se vio a si misma derrumbada en el sillón con su acompañante sobre ella. Manoseaba su cuerpo con descaro, había perdido cualquier rastro de caballerosidad y cortesía.

-Yuu-chan..onegai..deten…

Un nuevo beso, aun mas tosco que el anterior la silencio, era evidente que él no quería que hablara, a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió deseos de llorar y salir corriendo cuando se vio despojada de las primeras prendas con rudeza. Se suponía que aquella debería ser la mejor noche de su vida ¿no?, se supone que eso era lo que toda mujer deseaba, se supone que debería sentirse feliz ¿no?, Entonces ¿por qué se sentía así?, entonces ¿Por qué quería que se detuviera y la dejase en paz?.

No hubo preparación alguna, tampoco palabras de amor, se adentró en ella de una sola estocada, le dolió como el infierno mismo, pero no se quejó, no dijo absolutamente nada, se suponía que así debía ser ¿no?, si eso hacia feliz a Yuuma, era porque estaba bien, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse, no tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, de inmediato el comenzó a moverse frenéticamente emitiendo roncos pero discretos gemidos. Ella se mordió el labio para aguantar el dolor, en su mente buscaba mil y un explicaciones y justificaciones a todo aquello, al final se conformó con un simple "porque si" deseando que todo aquello terminara pronto.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El convertible rojo esperaba frente al instituto, esta vez no tenía escapatoria, miro a todos lados buscando inútilmente algo que le salvara de enfrentar al joven castaño, de pronto el tono de su celular le anuncio que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

"como el señorito se me ha desaparecido, he tenido que venirlo a buscar yo mismo, así tenga que pasar la noche aquí afuera"

Dio un suspiro de pesadumbre, desde el incidente ocurrido durante la visita a su hermana había estado evitando a Meito, no le respondía el teléfono ni los mensajes, no le abría la puerta y salía a horas diferentes de casa para no topárselo camino a la escuela, pero ahora no le quedaba de otro más que ir con él, sabía que era muy capaz de cumplir con lo dicho. El problema era que Meito exigiría saber la razón de evitarle, ¿Qué explicación le daría?.

-Hasta que por fin puedo encontrarme con la súper estrella más cotizada del planeta

-Hola Meito - Se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír pero le costaba trabajo, el castaño le hizo una seña para que abordara el auto y obedeció sin decir nada.

-La próxima vez sacare cita, no tienes por qué poner esa cara

-¿de qué hablas?—intento disimular

-Que has estado desaparecido, o mejor dicho evitándome y parece que no tienes muchos ánimos de verme… Mikuo – La voz del joven Sakine se tornó seria y preocupada- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada realmente, no te preocupes – En realidad deseaba de decirle que tenía razón, no tenía ánimos de verle, que tenía el corazón roto, que se sentía engañado, pero eso sería exagerar, después de todo, Meito solo podía verlo como un amigo y nada más.

-Mikuo…te conozco –Le tomo por la barbilla y le obligo a verle a la cara, el corazón del peliacua se detuvo, esa intensa mirada le hacía temblar, comenzó a ponerse nervioso e intento separarse del agarre,, pero en realidad quería permanecer así un poco más.

-Yo..bueno… fui a ver a mi hermana –Fue en lo primero que pensó, y no estaba mintiendo, Meito se separó de él entonces – Tuve una pelea con ella… solo quería estar solo y pensar las cosas.

-Ya veo…

A Meito no le agradaba mucho entrometerse en los asuntos personales de su amigo a menos que él se lo pidiera, si había pedido una explicación era porque pensaba que el problema era con el mismo, así que no pregunto más, aunque en el fondo tenía la corazonada que había algo más, algo intenso que estaba deprimiendo así a Mikuo, quiso entonces animarlo un poco

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a comer?... hay algo que quiero contarte – La enrome sonrisa de Meito le hizo intuir que Yuuma tenía algo que ver con ello, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?... un tiempo después de la muerte de Meiko se volvió tan cercano a él… debió intuir algo, bueno siempre pensó que Meito era heterosexual, y por esa misma razón había renunciado a cualquier oportunidad con él, quizás era tonto, pero en parte sentía que se le había negado la oportunidad de luchar por la persona que amaba… en fin, ver a Meito tan feliz, debería ser suficiente para él, no podía negarle la salida, después de todo siempre habían estado juntos, eran mejores amigos. Siguieron en el auto hasta detenerse en un establecimiento de comida rápida al que siempre solían ir.

-¿Por qué siempre me pides un cajita de sorpresa? Ya no soy un niño

-Admite que te gustan los juguetes

-Claro que no

-Bien señor adulto, entonces me lo quedare yo –Meito estaba por tomar el juguete pero de inmediato Mikuo lo defendió –No!...lo conservare – Meito solo sonrió ante la acción infantil, siempre que iban juntos a ese lugar le compraba una caja de sorpresa infantil, en realidad no había nada especial en esos juguetes que le gustara a Mikuo, pero tenía ya toda una colección de ellos, solo porque Meito los compraba para el.

-y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme? – Se recargo en la mesa e intento aparecer interesado, la sonrisa que automáticamente se dibujó en el rostro del castaño le produjo una nueva herida, si bien a Meito se le veía sonriendo comúnmente, casi siempre era con un aire de superioridad o sarcasmo, esta era al primera vez que lo veía feliz en mucho tiempo y dolía.

-Hare un viaje, aun no sé cuándo pero ya es un hecho.

-¿A dónde? – La carga de Mikuo se aligero solo un poco.

-América –Respondió radiante, el nombre quedo resonando en la Mente del menor.

-¿América?... es ahí donde vive Yamaha* Yuuma… ¿iras a verlo verdad?

-Ah?...si…bueno –El castaño desvió la mirada, Mikuo lo interpreto como una señal de pena al haberle pillado, había tratado de ser fuerte, de verdad que lo intento, pero no podía seguir, se levantó de golpe de la mesa, con la mirada baja.

-Gomenasai, acabo de recordad que esperaría una llamada en casa, me voy primero – No se detuvo a escuchar el ofrecimiento del Sakine a llevarlo a casa, salió corriendo con esa excusa dejando a un Meito desconcertado.

-Me pregunto… si debo ir tras el … - Se dijo a si mismo el castaño, tomo la figurilla robótica de la mesa, Mikuo había salido tan apurado que ni siquiera se la había llevado, estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero su acción le hizo recordad que también tenía algo importante que hacer, pago la cuenta y fue directo a su departamento.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/N): Espereen! no me maten todavia, antes quiero decir que el apellido de Yuuma lo saque del significado de VY2, (Segundo Vocaloid de Yamaha) la empresa dueña -w- ahora si matenme e3e a menos que quieran siguiente capitulo ewe muerta no podre escribir -Le caen muchOS tomates ensima-

Ya hablAndo un pOco mas serios, una enorme disculpa a todos los que han esperado la actualizacion, solo Espero que el capitulo les complazca, dedicado a todas y todos mis hermosos lectores

Besos

KY ;)


	7. Soledad

(A/N):Y apuesto a que no me esperaban de vuelta tan prontoooo w.. (Inner: e.e despues de tanto abandono me sorprende que aun te lea alguien) e3e calla, los lectores saben que por ellos vivo w bien bien vamos al capitulo..

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Capítulo 7. Soledad**

No sabía qué hora era, o cuánto tiempo había pasado, tampoco le importaba, no tenía ánimos de moverse en lo absoluto, se había quedado tal y como la dejo, con la ropa dispersa en el piso y la muestra carmesí de su virginidad mancho el sillón, esta vez tampoco hubo palabras lindas o siquiera un saludo amable, se levantó como si nada y se fue, escucho la `puerta de entrada cerrarse y después el sonido del auto alejándose, solo entonces se permitió quejarse, con dificultad se levantó, le dolía todo el cuerpo especialmente la entrepierna, añuque eso era lo de menos, en el pecho sentí aun enorme vacío, una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza, lentamente se incorporó y se vistió de nuevo. Se arrodillo frente al sillón mirando fijo la mancha en él, pronto las lágrimas se unieron a los restos del "amor"… sola, se sentía sola en ese momento y no quería estarlo.

-No quiero estar sola… yo.. no…quiero – Su voz poco a poco se quebró en llanto hasta convertirse en un grito doloroso, quería que regresara, que la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, tal y como la primera vez que lo vio en el hospital.

-Yuu-chan…. Onegai…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Simplemente dejo a Len la escuela y regreso a casa, a decir verdad tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de asistir a clases, con sus calificaciones podía permitirse una falta de vez en cuando sin que le afectase demasiado, tenía el corazón apesadumbrado, sabía que tenía que ayudar a Kaito, pero como hacerlo, ¿Qué debía decirle?, la muerte de Meiko los afecto a todos, era una amiga valiosa y cercana, siempre cuidaba de ellos con regaños y aunque pareciera ser estricta estaban seguros de que ella también les guardaba un gran cariño, pero su dolor no se comparaba en nada con el del joven peliazul, perder a tu alma gemela, a tu compañera de vida era la cosa más espantosa, si él estuviera en el lugar de Kaito seguramente habría reaccionado de la misma forma, pero por otra parte, el verlo así no solo lo estaba destruyendo a él, sino a todos quienes le apreciaban.

Toc toc toc

-Kaito… soy Gakupo… - No recibió respuesta

– Tengo helado… - Espero un par de minutos pero nada, se sentó frente a la puerta y destapo uno de los botes, comenzó a comerlo.

-Len tenia examen el día de hoy.. me pregunto si podrá concentrarse, se fue preocupado... – El silencio era la única respuesta que recibía, comenzaba a exasperarse.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir huyendo?! – Dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta- ¡¿no ves que nos preocupas idiota?!—La puerta se abrió lentamente con un rechinido que parecía poder escucharse a kilómetros.

-Gomensai Gakupo.. me dolía un poco la cabeza por eso no iré a la facultad hoy—De nuevo esa sonrisa fingida, esa que intenta mostrar que todo estaba bien pero que solo hacía más evidente el sufrimiento que sentía. Ni siquiera lo pensó, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y Kaito no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente sintió el frio del helado estamparse contra su cara.

- Baakaa

-Gaku..po –Mas por inercia que por otra cosa, limpio con su mano los restos helados de su mejilla

-Eres un completo desastre…¿Qué pensaría Meiko-san si te viera justo ahora?—Esas palabras parecían haber penetrado en la mente del joven Shion - ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si viera todo lo que esta pasando?

-No sé a qué te refieres—Intento seguir fingiendo

- Siempre estas encerrado en tu habitación. Te has alejado e nosotros, tus calificaciones han bajado, ya no pareces tener interés ni en la música y sobre todo, no he visto una sola sonrisa sincera en tu rostro desde hace mucho… ¿ A caso lo has olvidado?... como sonreías cuando estabas con ella…

-No…

-Recuerdas aquella vez que dijo… que hacerte sonreír era su orgullo

-Pero…

-Como te sentiste la primera vez que la viste llorar?

-Yo… quería que parara…

-Justo así se siente ella ahora, Kaito.. ustedes tenían una hermosa vida juntos…

-Pero ella ya no está…y yo.. no creo que pueda continuar…

-Hermano, sé que duele, sé que no es fácil continuar.. pero de ¿verdad vas a rendirte?

-No lo entiendes… cada vez que salgo, su recuerdo me viene a la mente.. cada vez que hago algo pienso en ella.. y entonces pienso también en que no va a regresar… -La voz se le estaba quebrando, regreso a la cama y se sentó con la cabeza agachada, Gakupo le siguió, odiaba ver así a su amigo. –Desde que ella se fue… me siento solo

-Vaya que eres idiota – Las palabras le tomaron por sorpresa –No estás solo, y no me refiero únicamente a Len, a mi o los demás… ella esta haya arriba, observándote… - Miraron al cielo, de pronto Kaito se sintió avergonzado, si eso era verdad, había mirado lo patético que estaba actuando.

-Me-chan…

-Así que mejor deja ya de avergonzarla con tu comportamiento y demuéstrale de todo lo que eres capaz.. pero sobre todo.. llévala siempre a tu lado en todo lo que hagas… pide su bendición en todo momento

- H..hai – Respondió meditabundo –Solo necesito tiempo…

-Todo el que necesites… estaremos aquí contigo siempre, ella también loe estará.. –

El de cabellera violeta salió de la habitación dándole un toque al hombro en señal de apoyo, Kaito se perdió una vez más en sus pensamientos, Gakupo tenía razón en muchas cosas… pero o sabía si realmente podría hacerlo, abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, ahí había un prendedor en forma de narciso, estaba hecho de migajón y lleno de polvo, lo había comprado para ella, solo lo uso una vez… la última…

-Me-chan – Abrazo aquí tesoro tenía que sobrevivir.. por ella

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde la última vez que vio a Meito y no estaba seguro aun que debía sentir o pensar, no había salido de casa por nada, ni siquiera había ido a la escuela con tal de no encontrárselo en la calle, pero en el fondo, dolía profundamente que no le hubiese buscado en todo ese tiempo, de nuevo miro el celular, no había sonado ni una sola vez, pero aun así su corazón guardaba una ligera esperanza que se desmoronaba al ver que no había novedad alguna, ni una llamada o un mensaje siquiera. Se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando a la nada, dentro de él dos partes se debatían que hacer, su dignidad no le permitía buscar más al castaño,, pero su corazón le suplicaba que saliera a buscarlo, que no dejara que el distanciamiento se volviera más grande.

Riiiiiiiiiiing…Riiiiiiiiiiiing

Su corazón salto el escuchar por fin el celular, se precipito a contestarlo sin siquiera ver el número, no quería perder la llamada por tardar demasiado.

-Meito-kun yo…

-Mikuo… soy yo, Miku

-Onee-san… mh.. que sucede – Trato de disimular la decepción en su voz sin mucho éxito, la tristeza lo estaba devorando.

-Recibí una llamada del instituto, dicen que no has ido en varios días, ¿estas bien?

-Oh… solo tuve un resfriado… no te preocupes onee-san, todo está bien, creo que mañana mismo regreso al instituto

-Mikuo-chan… el corazón sufre mucho cuando la persona amada se pierde, pero ese sufrimiento se duplica si lo encierras en muros de soledad… nunca olvides que aquí estare siempre para ti

-Mh… arigato onee-san… quizás vaya a visitarte en las próximas vacaciones

-Aquí te espero… cuídate mucho

-Arigato, nos vemos

Colgó el teléfono con los ojos muertos, no tenía caso seguir "escondiéndose" De Meito, el no iba a llegar de todas formas…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Moira…

-¿En que puedo servirle mi señor?... – La anciana dejo de barrer y se acercó al joven pelirrosa, Yuuma oculto una mueca de desagrado, le asqueaba la lambisconería con la que podía llegar a actuar esa mujer, pero a fin de cunetas le era útil, por algo de dinero era capaz de revolcarse en la porquería cono una alimaña.

-Tengo un encargo para ti… mi esposa y yo estamos viviendo una etapa de la cual no tienes por qué saber los detalles – Siempre con un tono altivo, el desprecio era compartido – Y no se me ocurre alguien más a quien ella pueda acudir, ya sabes, consejos acerca de cómo es que debe "comportarse" en su vida de casada, me imagino que sabaras exactamente como aconsejarla – Moira capto de inmediato el sentido de sus palabras –Tu esfuerzo será bien remunerado claro está.

-Cuente con migo mi señor… - Con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, se retiró hacia la casa mientras el joven salía quien sabe a dónde…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La historia comienza a aflojar solo un poco, trataba de seguir líneas paralelas en todas pero me di cuenta que algunas avanzan más que otras, quizás haya diferencia de unos dias entre cada una y habrá momentos en que se den justo al mismo tiempo, tratare de que no se vuelva confuso, cualquier critica o comentario dejen un RR *w* yo encantada los respondo, nos vemos en la siguiente.

Besos

KY ;)


	8. Esperanza y desesperanza

IIooo! Minna nwn ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que actualice, en fin las actividades que tengo ahora son un poco mas pesadas (Inner: nuestro jefe es un hijo de..p..Pepe) nwn)/ ah hola jefe (Inner: O.O donde?! Yo soy inocente no hice nada lo juro) XD jajajajajajajaj solo bromeaba (Inner: baka e.é) XD Bueno iniciemos con el capítulo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 8.

Había pasado ya tanto tiempo dentro de la ducha que su piel se había enrojecido por el agua caliente, dio un respingo, repentinamente sintió algo helado deslizarse por su espalda: El agua se había acabado. Era hora ya de salir, lo sabía, aunque en el fondo no quería hacerlo, seguía con una sensación de incomodidad y vergüenza, como si hubiera hecho algo terrible. La necesidad de unas horas antes, de tener al pelirrosa a su lado se había esfumado por completo, mas ahora, agradecía que hubiera salido, no deseaba verlo, le faltaba valor. Sin tener pretexto ya para permanecer en el baño, se enredó en una toalla y salió a su habitación. Elegir su vestimenta nunca le había tomado tanto trabajo, de pronto nada en su guardarropa parecía gustarle, todo en la casa aprecia tener un aire de pesadumbre, reproche e inmoralidad; agradeció que todas las ventanas de la casa estuvieren clausuradas, de esa forma salvaguardaban su pudor.

Decidió caminar por la casa, estar en un solo lugar aumentaba su ansiedad, sin embargo al pasar por la sala no contaba con encontrarse a la empleada de limpieza.

-Buenos días señorita – Saludo con una enorme sonrisa que se notaba fingida, Meiko sintió un hueco en el estómago al ver lo que hacía, limpiaba las manchas que su encuentro con Yuuma había dejado en el sillón, los labios le temblaron y la voz se quedó atorada en su garganta – Se ve muy linda esta mañana

Intento disimular su vergüenza desviando la mirada pero el fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas la delataba por completo, la anciana la miro detenidamente como buscando la oportunidad de hablar, al final toco el tema sin mucha delicadeza.

-Dicen que las mujeres se ponen mucho más hermosas cuando encuentran al hombre indicado – La castaña retrocedió intentando evadirla pero Moira persistió, le sonrió intentando parecer amable –Oh señorita, no tenga ningún tipo de vergüenza conmigo, estos ojos viejos han visto de todo en este mundo

Meiko aún se mostraba tímida, pero la mujer tenía planeado ya como ganar un poco de su confianza

-Hay… el amor es lo más bello que hay, aún recuerdo cuando conocí a mi marido, tan guapo y gallardo, y yo siendo una chiquilla inexperta y asustadiza… pero nos queríamos tanto – La mujer de avanzada edad se sentó en el sillón, Meiko parecía haberse interesado un poco en el relato – Casarme con él fue lo más maravilloso

-¿Y no te dio miedo? – Pregunto la castaña sentándose a su lado

-Claro que uno tiene miedo, pero cuando dos personas se aman tanto no hay nada de malo… para una como mujer no hay satisfacción más grande que la de tener al marido contento, bien atendido – Moira toco la mejilla de Meiko –Es usted muy afortunada señorita, el joven la adora, es evidente, le ha dado todas estas cosas tan bonitas y no pide nada a cambio, muchas quisieran tener su suerte, el joven la cuida, la mima, la procura… son ustedes una pareja hermosa… ¿No lo cree así?

La castaña se quedó meditando unos momentos, en eso Moira tenía toda la razón, Yuuma siempre la había antepuesto a su propia persona, tenía tanto que agradecerle, se sintió tonta al temerle, pensándolo de esa forma, no había razón alguna para sentirse mal, al contrario, debería estar feliz ¿no es así?...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día había sido agotador, no recordaba la última vez que se había concentrado tanto en la escuela, los ojos le ardían de tanto mirar al pizarrón, pero al fin estaba en su habitación. Miro el techo como buscando respuestas.

_ "Deja de avergonzarla y demuéstrale de que eres capaz"_

Las palabras de su amigo le vinieron a la mente, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, aunque nunca se imaginó que le costaría tanto.

-Me-chan…¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- Necesitaba una señal, la que fuera, para saber que estaba yendo por el camino correcto, para saber que lo que hacía valía la pena –Me haces tanta falta…- Suspiro, pero no lloro, esa fue la primera noche en que por fin pudo reprimir por completo sus lágrimas.

"La primer noche de muchas"

Pensó para sí mismo mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba en la calle vacía, a esas horas posiblemente todos estaban durmiendo; Finalmente se había resignado a salir a la calle, se dijo mismo que no iba a esperarle más, no tenía caso, durante los últimos días se comprobó a si mismo lo poco que le importaba al castaño, se dijo que sería fuerte, se dijo que no importaba, y aun así… dolía, dolía demasiado.

"De verdad que soy idiota"

Porque a pesar de todo aun le quería, ya había decidido regresar a la escuela al día siguiente, pero en el fondo aun tenía miedo de que Meito fuera a buscarle y no le encontrara. Detuvo su andar frente al supermercado de 24 horas, necesitaba algo de café… no, en realidad necesitaba darle una última oportunidad al castaño para encontrarse y que todo regresara a como antes.

Se quedó estático frente a la máquina de café, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sus plegarias al fin habían sido escuchadas? , ¿ o solo era una broma más de su mente?.

-Meito-kun… -Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos, sin decir nada.

RIIIIIIIIING… RIIIIIIIIIIING

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular del mayor, a lo que Mikuo frunció los labios, el teléfono sonó de nuevo y Meito atendió sin decirle siquiera el saludo, Sus piernas se movieron solas, salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin saber exactamente por qué.

-Bueno…

-Meito-kun… que gusto

- Había estado esperando tu llamada

-Lo sé, lo se… pero la paciencia es una virtud

-Ps mi virtud se esta acabando… me lo prometiste

-Y cumpliré, a su debido tiempo claro esta…

-Por favor, Yuuma

- Jaja…eres tan tierno diciendo "por favor"… en fin… aquello tardara un poco más, pero no desesperes, tengo algo para ti –Pudo percibirse a través de la bocina que alguien más tomo el teléfono.

-¿Bueno? –Dijo el joven castaño

-H..Hola –Respondio una tímida voz femenina que el conocía bien y que provoco que una lagrima se derramara

-Meiko….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(A/N): XD chan chan chaaaaaaan, el tan esperado encuentro de va acercando, por cierto ya vieron que hay nuevo Summary w ?, bueno, espero que el capitulo le haya agradado, El capi esta sin editar o revisar, tal como lo escribi lo subi X3, tratare de actualizar pronto, no se olviden de comentar cualquier duda o sugerencia.

Besos

KY ;)


	9. Todo estará bien

Que tal que tal a todos X3 (Inner: e.e ya era hora) Bueno, bueno ya estoy aquí e3e, finalmente regreso a mi ritmo, después de mucho tiempo me dije a mi misma "mi misma, ya estuvo bueno, fickear es lo tuyo, pues fickea" Así que regrese a mi vicio -w- espero el capitulo sea de su agrado *w* dedicado especialmente a Sophie Keehl y a todos quienes se toman la molestia de leer mis locuras. Sin más, empecemos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 9. Todo estará bien**

El tic tac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la casa, hacia un buen rato ya que Moira había abandonado la casa dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

_"Cuando dos personas se aman tanto, no hay nada de malo"_

Se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez aquellas palabras, hacerlo le reconfortaba un poco, quizás en el fondo solo necesitaba que alguien le dijera que aquello había sido lo correcto, que no había hecho nada malo… que no había razón para sentirse mal. Se dejó caer sobre la cama de su habitación y respiro hondo, aquella casa le ofrecía sensaciones tan contradictorias, como si todos los ambientes del mundo se concentraran ahí en un caótico remolino, algunas veces la cubría una cortina de pesadumbre y misterio, otras tantas era el hogar más cálido del mundo y en otras como ahora, todo era neutro y tranquilo. Giró varias veces sobre la cama sin saber qué hacer, no quería estar quieta, pero tampoco le apetecía alguna actividad en especial, ya había terminado con todos los libros interesantes de la pequeña biblioteca de la casa, ahora solo quedaban algunos con un montón de cifras y graficas que no comprendía, probablemente Yuuma los utilizaba para su trabajo. Cayó en cuenta de que no sabía exactamente cuál era la ocupación de su compañero, pensándolo bien aún desconocía un montón de cosas sobre él.

_"Cuando dos personas se aman tanto…"_

Aquellas palabras volvieron a su mente, "¿En realidad Yuuma me ama… Yo lo amo?", el cuestionamiento comenzó a reavivar el malestar en su pecho, por lo que decidió pensar en algo mas para distraerse, Giró una vez mas en la cama, quedando frente al gran espejo de su habitación, se contempló unos instantes.

"Dicen que las mujeres se ponen mucho más hermosas cuando encuentran al hombre indicado"

¿Realmente su cuerpo habría cambiado?, se puso de pie y comenzó a inspeccionarse, si bien no se sentía igual que antes, tampoco parecía haber nada en su cuerpo que delatara la perdida de su virtud, evaluó también su vestimenta, inconscientemente quizás, busco el atuendo que ocultara mejor su cuerpo, se rio de si misma, parecía una niña que se vistió con ropa de sus padres, Inflo sus mejillas y luego las presionó con sus palmas, tal vez todo este tiempo había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Se sacó la ropa y rebusco de nuevo en su ropero, esta vez probo con combinaciones mas alegres, se cambió una y otras vez hasta que en el fondo encontró un lindo vestido rosado.

_"Pareces un lindo bombón…"_

_"¿De verdad?"_

_"Claro que si… el rosa es tu favorito, ¿lo habías olvidado?"_

_"Mh… me gusta"_

Ese fue el primer regalo que Yuuma le dio y la primera vez que sonrió desde que despertó en aquel hospital completamente en blanco, ni siquiera recordaba su color preferido, pero él le contó cada detalle, incluso las cosas tristes , como que su familia había muerto varios años atrás, aquel día se sintió completamente sola, pero el pelirrosa le aseguro que no lo estaba, que él estaría con ella siempre para cuidarle. Finalmente se decidió, se puso aquel vestido , también maquilló un poco su cara, cepillo su cabello, le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla, no la había cortado ni una sola vez desde que vivía con Yuuma, quiso saber si el la prefería con el cabello corto o deseaba que lo dejara crecer, la alegría volvió a su rostro al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse

-Estoy en casa -Anunció

-Yuu-chan! - Prácticamente se arrojo en sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

-Me-chan! - La bienvenida lo puso de buen humor y la abrazo dándole un par de vueltas -T e ves preciosa

-G..gracias

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo no solo por el cumplido, si no también por la alegría, ese era el príncipe que siempre le cuidaba.

-Pareces contenta - Ella asintió mirándolo, por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron con las frías esmeraldas del pelirrosa, causándole una extraña sensación, pero prefirió ignorarla y mirar a otro lado.

-¿A dónde has ido?- Cambio el tema y por un segundo le dio la impresión que la pregunta no agradó demasiado al Yamaha.

- A arreglar un par de cosas, ¿Recuerdas aquello que me pediste?- Los ojos de la castaña se agrandaron ilusionados.

-¿Vas a llevarme fuera?

-Así es mi hermosa princesa, después de que un medico te revise, claro está

-Arigato! - Lo abrazo emocionada -Demo… hace tiempo que no veo al medico, me siento bien

-Tu salud es delicada después de lo que pasó, no quiero correr riesgos , iremos con mi medico de confianza

-Eh?... Que hay del Doctor que me atendió en el hospital

-Me gustaría escuchar la opinión de este doctor, confío mucho en él

-Esta bien - Meiko sonrió

-Ahora, hablare con un viejo amigo, el nos ha hecho la invitación para visitarlo

Yuuma tomó su celular y fue a la otra habitación, un par de minutos después regreso

-Saluda -Le indico con una sonrisa mientras le acercaba el celular, aquello le tomó por sorpresa, no conocía a la persona al otro lado de la bocina, ¿qué iba a decirle?, tragó saliva.

-¿H-hola? - Dijo con voz temblorosa

-Meiko… - Escucho al otro lado, era la voz de un hombre, un hombre joven, sonaba un poco sorprendido, ella también lo estaba ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?, quizás Yuuma le hablara de ella, ese se pensamiento le alegró aun mas, que Yuuma hablara de ella con los demás.

-Mucho gusto…

-¿Cómo estas?...¿Estas bien? - Tal vez era su imaginación pero le pareció oír una mezcla de alivio, preocupación y alegría en la voz de aquí hombre

-Mh… sí, estoy muy contenta por su invitación señor, muchas gracias -Yuuma le sonrió aprobando su comentario - Le devolveré el teléfono a Yuu-chan, hasta pronto

-Espera… -Pero Meiko no alcanzo a escuchar, el pelirrosa había tomado ya e teléfono y después se encerró en el estudio, Meiko se quedo en la sala, contenta pensando en el viaje.

-Ahí la tienes -Dijo con sorna el ojiverde ya seguro de que Meiko no los escucharía en el estudio

-Déjame hablar un poco más con ella… por favor

-Por supuesto que no, ella no te conoce, sería raro

-Es mi hermana

-Ya no, ahora es Yamaha Meiko… mi esposa

-… !¿Qué le has hecho hijo de...?!

-No estás en posición de opinar nada… solo puedes esperar a que se me antoje responder a la "cordial invitación que un amable amigo mío nos ha hecho a visitarle", yo te diré que hacer y en donde, hasta entonces

No dio tiempo a que el joven Sakine reclamara, colgó inmediatamente después de terminar la oración, aquello le divertía, el castaño no tenía la menor idea de lo que Yuuma tramaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

X3 Iba a hacer mas largo el episodio, pero estuve aplazando su publicación asi que diije "mejor asi y luego elr esto" Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer estas locuras, y mas aun de dejar un comentario, cada uno es inmensamente agradecido, tratare de no tardar demasiado w

Besos

KY ;)


	10. Recuerdos

(A/N): Después de mucho tiempo les traigo un pack de episodio y una sorpresa al final XD creo, espero que les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 10. Recuerdos

Las semanas transcurrían de forma lenta y tortuosa, pero quizás la peor parte de todas era los fines de semana, sin ánimos de salir a algún lado debía pasar las 24 horas en esa casa llena de recuerdos, todos de ella.

_"—¡Oie tú, fíjate por donde vas!_

_ -Lo siento, lo siento_

_ -Te perdonare si me ayudas a subir todo esto a mi habitación"**_

Aunque le había sorprendido que se mudara ahí con ellos, el conocerla sin duda fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero ahora ese recuerdo le llenaba de dolor. Respiro hondo y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación, lo último que deseaba era llorar de nuevo y tirar a la basura e esfuerzo de todas estas semanas, tenía que seguir adelante aunque eso significara dejar atrás su corazón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya habían trascurrido unas cuantas horas desde que su conversación con Meiko, a la que tenía derecho una vez por semana, había terminado, pero aun no salía del shock, permanecía sentado en la cama, en silencio, con el teléfono en la mano.

"_Primero debe hacerse a la idea de tu presencia… estate pendiente, te llamaremos de vez en cuando, no lo arruines, esto es necesario para el encuentro"_

Tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado la emoción de poder volverá ver a su hermana, por otro la rabia de saberse en manos de Yuuma, el asco de sí mismo por mentirle a todos. Se dejó caer en la cama, su mirada inevitablemente reparo en la vieja fotografía enmarcada en la pared, era de cuando él y Meiko eran pequeños, ambos vestidos de blanco, ella en una silla y con una flor de diente de león en el pelo, el a su lado de pie, haría ya unos 17 años que esa fotografía fue tomada, le hubiese gustado poder regresar a aquel tiempo en el que eran tan felices, ¿Cómo había terminado así?, habían estado juntos desde siempre, aun después de la fatídica perdida de su madre, él se las había arreglado para protegerla.

"_-¿Te encuentras bien?—La sorprendió mirando la fotografía de su madre recién fallecida, definitivamente el luto no era su color, le hacía palidecer y le daba un aire de pesadumbre que no lucia en ella._

_ -Hai… solo pensaba en que… por fin está descansando— La abrazo a forma de consuelo – Eso me…hace sentir…tranquila… aun así… -La voz termino por quebrársele por el llanto—Meito… no me dejes sola… _

_ -Nunca lo hare onee-chan… nunca"_

-Gomenasai… todos… se lo he prometido… todo esto lo hago porque la amo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ahora no tenía duda de que la esperanza era la peor cosa del mundo, el albergarla le estaba destruyendo día con día, porque conforme crecía, también lo hacia la decepción que llegaba al anochecer y ver que no había una sola llamada o mensaje para él.

"_—Meito-kun_

_ -¿Qué sucede?_

_ -Serias mi amigo?_

_ -Claro que si tonto, no tienes que pedirlo_

_ -¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_ -¿Tiempo?...mmm... para siempre"_

Aquella radiante sonrisa que le obsequio aquel día le había hecho creer incondicionalmente en él, pero ahora, ¿había sido mentira? O es que acaso "para siempre" duraba tan poco tiempo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Holaaa, quizás este capítulo les parezca de relleno, yo lo siento necesario para sentir el transcurrir el tiempo y el como las vidas de estas personas poco a poco se va desmoronando en medio de esta maraña de mentiras. (Inner: Pero no os preocupéis, que el siguiente cap ya viene un poco más movidin owo)

** por cierto la sorpresa es que si quieren leer ese recuerdo KaiMei completo es uno de los one-shots que les prometí, búsquenlo mañana en mi perfil como "Let's fall in love"


	11. Encuentros y Despedidas

(A/N): Oiii minna! Apuesto a que no esperaban tenerme de vuelta tan pronto, la verdad soy consciente de que el ultimo capi fue algo flojo así que les traigo este w espero que les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 11. Encuentros y Despedidas

Viernes por la mañana, aunque no era cualquier viernes, especialmente para tres individuos…

PAM, PAM, PAM!

-Kaito espero que estés listo que todos te estamos esperando—Aquello parecía un dejavu, Kaito en efecto ya estaba arreglado y esta vez, completamente listo, respiro hondo y se dio una rápida mirada en el espejo.

-Haii, ya voy Len-chan-Tomo por sorpresa a todos cuando salió con una radiante sonrisa de su habitación—Vámonos ya

Sus dos amigos respondieron a la sonrisa aun sin estar muy convencidos, la sonrisa era radiante, pero aún faltaba saber si era autentica.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se levantó bastante nervioso, algo que no era típico en el castaño, pero esta era una ocasión especial, estaba asustado pero a la vez feliz, todo, absolutamente todo debía salir perfecto el día de hoy…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se despertó sin saber muy bien lo que debía hacer, había prometido asistir a la ceremonia, aunque eso había sido antes de que ocurriera todo aquel desastre. Se quedó un rato mirando su traje en silencio, pensándolo de otro modo, él también le tenía mucho aprecio a Meiko, además no podía permitir que sus problemas le desterraran de la vida, debía tomar la situación de frente y acabar de una vez por todas con esa incertidumbre que le torturaba.

-Alo?

-M..Meito-kun…

-Oh! Mikuo!—La alegría de su voz hizo a su corazón saltar, se mordió el labio intentando reprimirse y no caer.

-¿Podríamos hablar?

-Oh me encantaría, pero voy de salida ya s…

-Tranquilo lo sé, pensaba en que fuera después de la ceremonia

-… - Supo por el silencio a través de la bocina que lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿sería que había olvidado el cumpleaños de su hermana? O es que ya tenía otros planes.

-Del Cumpleaños de Meiko-san...—continuo.

-Mira, yo busco después ¿vale?, me tengo que ir

-Hai

Una fría despedida antes de colgar, le dolió de nuevo pero no podía arrepentirse, tenía que desencantarse del castaño de una vez por todas, tenía que decir toda la verdad y asumir lo que viniera después, trago saliva y se encamino a la Iglesia más decidido que nunca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La llamada de Mikuo lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, por esa razón y por muy cruel que sonara, lo había despachado tan rápido como pudo, no es que no apreciara a su amigo, por el contrario, solo a él se atrevería a contarle todo aquello que estaba haciendo por su hermana, de hecho deseaba hacerlo para poder apoyarse en su hombro, vaya que lo necesitaba, pero por alguna razón el chico Hatsune se había alejado en estos últimos tiempos y él estaba tan ocupado con todo el juego que Yuuma armo, que no le había llamado ni una sola vez, temiendo tener la línea ocupada y perder la llamada del pelirrosa, solo esperaba que su amigo no estuviere demasiado enojado y que no fuere demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas a su regreso, ahora solo debía concentrarse en el viaje que estaba por hacer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a la iglesia lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Meito con la mirada, ya debería haber llegado pues incluso utilizo el camino largo para darle tiempo al castaño, la ceremonia ya había comenzado por lo que permaneció cerca de la puerta para no interrumpir, su campo de visión era limitado por los demás invitados, intentaba convencerse de que quizás se encontraba sentado en la parte delantera de la capilla y por eso no podía verlo, pero en el fondo estaba bastante temeroso de que no fuera así.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El deportivo rojo dejo un par de marcas en el pavimento al frenar tan violentamente, no lo parqueo enseguida aparecieron un par de hombres que él conocía perfectamente para "cuidar" del auto, entrego las llaves sin pensarlo dos veces, los nervios le secaron la garganta asi que se adentró en aquel edificio abandonado en completo silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La ceremonia ya iba por más de la mitad, Mikuo había aprovechado un momento en que todos se habían levantado de sus asientos para adentrarse un poco más, entonces confirmo su temor, una cabellera azul, una rubia y una violeta, pero ninguna castaña, el nudo en el estómago se le hacía cada vez más apretado, pero decidió ignorarle, quizás estaba aún por llegar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La exigencias de Yuuma ahora le parecían sin importancia, cedió a cada una de ellas sin repelar, cambio sus ropas, fue registrado de pies a cabeza, utilizo un disfraz y viajo con la cabeza cubierta para no ver ni escuchar durante el trayecto, ignoraba completamente cual era el transporte o hacia donde se dirigían, la imagen de su hermana era lo único que le permitía continuar con toda esa locura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La ceremonia ya había concluido, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban ahora rumbo al cementerio, miro agobiado por enésima vez la puerta de la capilla… nada.

-¿Vienes? – No esperaba que el propio peliazul le invitara al cementerio.

-Hai… - Le siguió entonces con una sonrisa más para calmarse a sí mismo que por otra cosa, además, dudaba que el castaño fuere a la iglesia, si llegaba a estas hora seguramente sería a visitar la tumba de su hermana directamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había viajado, seguramente mucho pues tenía las articulaciones completamente adormecidas el estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, sin embargo, cuando por fin pudo quitarse la capucha que lo cubría, se dio cuenta que aún era de día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya estaba anocheciendo y la temperatura había descendido pero él seguía esperando en un lugar cerca de la tumba, marco a su celular por enésima vez, pero de nuevo fue recibido por el buzón de voz, dejo otro mensaje preguntando en donde estaba, si había ocurrido algo y que llamara de vuelta pero paso un buen tiempo y no obtuvo respuesta.

-Ya es tarde, debemos irnos, cerraran el cementerio

-¿Uh?... Hai Kaito-san

-Después de todo no vino—El peliazul siempre se quedaba junto a la tumba de Meiko hasta que era hora de cerrar, le sorprendió tener compañía esta vez.

-Es extraño, me pregunto si estará bien

-Quizás deberías ir a verlo

-Tiene razón, disculpe las molestias – Con una reverencia, dejo solo al Shion.

-También es hora que me vaya… sayonara Me-chan…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para cuando llego a la residencia que supuso les alojaría las piernas le temblaban, a pesar del calor ya que era más o menos medio día, un sudor frio le recorría la nuca, por fin…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Toco varias veces el timbre, nadie abrió la puerta, llamo de nuevo al celular pero no hubo respuesta, quizás todo eso era una señal… Sacó un sobre de su saco y lo deslizó debajo de la puerta, tomo después su maleta y subió al taxi, ese había sido su último intento, ahora todo estaba claro, debía seguir adelante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su zapato golpeteaba nerviosamente contra el suelo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse…

-Hemos llegado…

-Con permiso –Esa voz, inevitablemente una lagrima se posó en su mejilla al escucharla—Buen día Meito-kun…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chan chan chaaaaaaan! w waa espero que no se les haga cansado este cap, a mi me gusto como quedó, que opinan ustedes, no se olviden de dejar RR.

Besos

KY


	12. Por fin

Descargo de responsabilidad: Por desgracia, Vocaloid no me pertenece, si así fuera, Imitation Black ya sería un anime, Yuuma-sama seria el líder de VanN' Ice y habría un montón de yaoi y lemmon…(ok, creo que todos están felices de que no me pertenezca )

Advertencias: Dark-fic, o sea que no es un feliz y rosado fanfic. (Supongo que eso quedo claro con lo de dark ¿cierto?)

Paring: YuumaXMeikoXKaito

(A/N) Bueno gente, XD creo que mi aparición hace honor al título del capítulo, así que no les distraigo más. A leer

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

**Capítulo 12. Por Fin**

-Con permiso – Esa voz… inevitablemente una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al escucharla.

-Meiko…

Cualquiera habría pensado que su primer reacción seria corre a abrazarla, él mismo así lo había pensado, pero no, se quedó estupefacto ante ella, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo, cualquier movimiento le parecía extraño y por tanto arriesgado, pues ella no le recordaba; incluso las palabras se negaban a salir, un nudo en su garganta se las había tragado.

-¿Qué tal Meito-kun?

Yuuma le saludó pero apenas le prestó atención, se centró completamente en ella. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, definitivamente las fotografías no hacían justicia a la realidad y eso le alegraba porque quería decir que se encontraba bien.

-¡Ejem¡… Les presento formalmente, Me-chan, él es Meito-kun, mi preciado "amigo"

-Es un placer conocerle – Su voz denotaba entusiasmo, Meito era la primer persona aparte de Yuuma y Moira que veía, al parecer no detecto el tono con que el pelirrosa pronuncio la palabra "amigo". Hizo una grácil reverencia.

-El placer es mío – Respondió sin dejar de mirarle.

-Me-chan, ¿Por qué no vas a mirar nuestra habitación?, ya están llevando el equipaje – Yuuma señalo a los sirvientes que ya le esperaban para escoltarla.

-Hai, con permiso

Ella se retiró y el pulso de Meito se disparó, sentía que si la perdía de vista Yuuma la haría desaparecer de nuevo y esta vez para siempre.

-Si continuas mirándola tan insistentemente la desgastaras – Meito no le respondió, se limitó a mirarlo con indiferencia – ven, hablemos en el estudio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Onee-san¡

-1Mikuo¡ - Corrió a abrazarlo.

-Disculpa que haya venido tan repentinamente.

-Nada de eso, sabes que siempre serán bienvenido a quedarte cuanto quieras.

La tristeza de su hermano menor era palpable, solo deseaba poder ayudarle en todo lo que fuera posible.

-Venga, entremos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevó una enorme caja de cartón hasta la habitación procurando que nadie mas le viera, tuvo que sacar varias cosas del armario para poder ponerla en el fondo, inconscientemente se mordió el labio mientras miraba hacia la habitación completa, como buscando algo, al final abrió uno de los cajones de su taburete, saco una camisa bastante holgada color verde acua y la metió con cuidado en la caja.

Algo debía estar causándole gran ansiedad porque apretó los puños para intentar calmarse, el labio le dolía y no deseaba dejar una herida que los demás pudiesen ver. Respiro profundo sintiendo cada latido de su corazón retumbarle en los oídos. Después de unos segundo devolvió todo lo que había sacado al armario, cubriendo la caja.

"_Todo estará bien… todo"_

Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, aunque no resistió estar ahí por más tiempo, al menos no de momento. Salió a dar una vuelta a quien sabe dónde, necesitaba respirar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cara de Meito era de completa seriedad en contraste con la de Yuuma que era de diversión e incluso burla. , el fugaz alivio que la presencia de Meiko había producido en su hermano acaba de perderse en la densidad del ambiente de aquella habitación; Meito sintió como poco a poco la carga regresaba a sus hombros y el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos no ayudaba, trato de imaginar qué clase de cosas estarían pasando por la mente del pelirrosa, pero no resulto muy buen idea, nada bueno podría haber en la mente de alguien como él.

-¿Y bien, Ya has asimilado la noticia o planeas continuar babeando?

Al final fue el de los ojos verdes quien rompió el silencio, se levantó para servirse un trago del pequeño bar que tenían, Meito permaneció en silencio, mirándole fijamente, tratando e descifrar el sentido oculto de sus palabras.

-¿Algún reclamo? ... ¿queja? –Soltó una risita - ¿Felicitación?

Insistía como queriendo provocarle.

-¿Serviría de algo?, Diga lo que diga sabes que se terminara haciendo tu voluntad, es más, creo que sería mucho mejor si me dices de una buena vez qué es lo que quieres.

Yuuma sonreía complacido.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que la inteligencia no era algo exclusivo de tu hermana.

Caminó hacia Meito y se sentó en el brazo del sillón en donde se hallaba sentado.

– Al parecer este pequeñito ya ha aprendido como se juegan las cosas por aquí.

Le hablaba tan cerca que sentía el aliento a alcohol golpearle de lleno en la cara.

-Este es mi juego, y se llama "Yuuma siempre gana"

Terminó la bebida con un único y sonoro trago.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué estar tan tenso—Fingió darle un leve masaje en los hombros, lo que puso aún más nervioso al castaño – No puede irte tan mal, las reglas son bastante sencillas: No le hablaras de nada extraño a nuestra adorable muñequita, limítate a ser una fiel y muy silenciosa compañía y ya verás como todos salimos ganando

Guardo silencio durante unos segundos, como para darle oportunidad a su acompañante para hablar, solo hubo un nuevo silencio sepulcral.

-Excelente, justo así me gusta, Hoy estas agradablemente complaciente ¿Sabes?... esos e merece un descanso, anda ve a tu cuarto.

Le dio un par de palmaditas en la cara demasiado fuertes como para ser aceptadas como un cariño o juego.

-Por cierto, sé un buen anfitrión y avísanos cuando la cena esté lista.

Sin más, Meito obedeció dejando solo a Yuuma quien se sirvió una copa más para celebrar anticipadamente la diversión que vendría. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de pensar en ello; Claro que tenía un juego y si este se llamaba "Yuuma siempre gana" no podía darse el lujo de que "Todos salieran ganando"

"_Pequeño Meito, claro que yo ya gane, pero ¿De qué te sirve un trofeo su no es para regodearte y restregárselo en la cara al perdedor?"_

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

(A/N): Muajjajaja! Vaya que Yuuma es malvado ¿Qué planeará?.. fufufufu! Eso o descubriremos muy pronto, nos vemos.

Besos

KY ;)


End file.
